


Sometimes

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A sleepy five-year-old Teddy asks Harry an important question.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 120





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks TheLightFury for betaing ❤️🥰

“Uncle Harry?”   


Harry looked down from the telly at Teddy. He was curled in his lap, falling asleep against his chest with his mouth barely poking out of the gigantic Hufflepuff sweater Andromeda had given him. It'd belonged to Tonks, she'd said.   


“Yes, Bumblebee?” he asked softly, brushing Teddy's fringe out of his closed eyes.   


“Do I have to be a boy?”   


For a moment, Harry froze, his mind short-circuiting as he tried to decide what the best answer to that question was.   


Teddy looked up at him, eyes slowly opening, and Harry just blurted, “You don't have to be anything you don't want to be.”

“Hmm.” Teddy sat up a bit, his frown of concentration entirely too serious for a five-year-old. “I like being a boy,” he said after a moment. “Sometimes.”   


“And the rest of the time?”   


“Sometimes I wanna grow my hair out,” he said, hair already changing consistency—slowly shifting into a mane.   


“You want to grow your hair?”   


Teddy nodded. “So I can paint my nails.”   


“Oh.” Harry frowned. “Can't you paint your nails with short hair?”   


“No!” Teddy giggled.   


“Okay, okay.” Harry smiled. “My bad.”   


“Sometimes I want to be like Victoire. She wears really pretty dresses, like—like the pink one that flowed when she spinned—”   


“—Spun—”   


“—and her mum always braids her hair and it looks so pretty. I want to look pretty too.” Teddy's hair turned a pale shade of blond, and Harry pet it, bringing Teddy's head to his chest and nodding along to his words.   


“I can braid your hair,” he said. “I'm not sure I'll be as good at it as Fleur, but I can try.”

Teddy's smile was wide—peaceful, his eyelids already drooping and his head becoming heavier against Harry's chest.   


“Okay,” he said with a yawn. “Can we do it tomorrow?”   


“Of course, Bumblebee,” Harry promised, holding Teddy close. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
